prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukikage Yuri
Tsukikage Yuri is a third Cure in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, though not much is known about her. She appears in the dreams of Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika. In the series, she is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being . Taciturn and composed, Yuri displays a cold personality to both Tsubomi and Erika. She is also frequently at the top of exam scores at school. History Prologue Cure Moonlight is seen in the prologue of the series, where she fights against Dark Cure before the Great Tree of Hearts. Realizing that she will not win the fight, she uses the last of her power to protect the withering Tree and the two fairies Chypre and Coffret, telling them to go and find a replacement for her. Just as they run, her Pretty Cure Seed breaks, and she is hit with Dark Cure's attack . Aftermath Although Cure Moonlight has not been seen since then, the events that occured before the Tree of Hearts occasionally appear in Tsubomi's dreams, the same day she becomes a part of Pretty Cure . It is also confirmed that Tsubomi's grandmother, Hanasaki Kaoruko, knows Cure Moonlight , but most likely does not know her whereabouts and condition. Although not killed, Yuri's Pretty Cure Seed is destroyed, taking away her ability to transform into Cure Moonlight. However, she keeps a part of the Pretty Cure Seed as a charm while she lives a normal life as Kurumi Momoka's classmate . At the school, it is revealed that Yuri often takes notes from class for Momoka, who often works when school starts, and they are both at first name-basis. She seems aware that Tsubomi and Erika are the new Pretty Cure, as she gives them advice about friendship and courage while visiting the botanical garden that Kaoruko directs. When Dark Cure summons her Dark Tact to finish Pretty Cure, Yuri appears behind the girls so that only she can see her. Yuri seems to give her an unspoken request, which Dark Cure accepts, thereby leaving. Tsubomi and Erika wonder why she left, not seeing Yuri as she leaves, looking at her broken Pretty Cure Seed. Rebirth of Cure Moonlight After the Cures obtained the Heartcatch Mirage, Dark Cure decides to take it from them as she went to Kaoruko's botanical garden. Aware of this, Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki decided to fight againts her while Yuri is teleported to the Tree of Hearts. Once she is there, she met her departed fairy partner, Koro and told her how she is doing after she lost her powers as a Cure. During that talk, she then look at the battle between the Cures and Dark Cure, somehow losing. Yuri pleaded to the Tree of Hearts to give her powers to protect her friends, because of this, she was given her powers back. Back on the ground, Dark Cure is about to finish them off until Yuri appeared in front of them, carrying the Heart Pot and then transformed into Cure Moonlight. Cure Moonlight "The flower that glistens in the moonlight, Cure Moonlight!" 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！ Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyuamuunraito! is the Cure that Yuri transforms into. As the sole protector of the Tree of Hearts in the early past, Cure Moonlight is capable of fighting with martial arts and use the attack Floral Power Fortissimo, which Cure Blossom and Cure Marine can only do together, and also use it for further use than purification. She is capable to fight evenly against Dark Cure, who is considered Sabaku's right hand. Especially Cure Moonlight appears in Tsubomi and Erika's Dreams. When Cure Moonlight's Pretty Cure Seed is destroyed, she lost her power to transform. She can still fight using auxillary attacks, though it drains her energy since she can't transform. She then recovered her powers to transform thanks to the Tree of Hearts and uses the lid of the Heart Pot to transform. Super Cure Moonlight is the confirmed upgrade Cure Moonlight receives in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. This form is obtained when the items called Heartcatch Mirage, Super Silhouette and Super Pretty Cure Seed is used. Super Cure Moonlight has her purple color become shades lighter, and the accessory on her hair, as well as the emblem on her left shoulder, is slightly differed. The fabric covering her shoulders have also been altered, now resembling small white bird wings. Her skirt becomes somewhat spiky. It is not confirmed what powers Super Cure Moonlight possesses. Relationships Sabaku: While they are viewed as enemies in the season's prologue, the opening sets Cure Moonlight and Sabaku together, hinting of a special relationship between them. This relationship is not revealed to be more than that of nemesity. Dark Cure: Yuri's relationship with Dark Cure seems to be the antagonistic sort. However, just when Cure Moonlight's Pretty Cure Seed is destroyed, Dark Cure gets a shocked expression, hinting a deeper relationship between the two of them . Yuri herself does not know why Dark Cure has always been obsessed with her. Kurumi Momoka: Although they are on first-name basis and Yuri often gives Momoka notes from classes she is absent from, they do not seem that close, but it is later revealed that they are best friends. Tsukikage Haruna: The disappearence of Yuri's father seems to have strained her relationship with her mother. Despite this, she deeply cares for her. Etymology :' translates to month; moon, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Moonlight. translates to shadow. :' A name that has a vast variety of meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and since Yuri's name is written in hiragana instead, it is impossible to find an exact meaning for it. The most common meaning is Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Yuri - Retrieved 13-04-2010., which would fit with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. '''Cure Moonlight: Despite the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! being flowers, moonlight is the light that comes to Earth from the moon. Songs As a Cure, Yuri has an image song dedicated to her, though only one, compared to the rest of Pretty Cure's two songs, in which Myoudouin Itsuki has one image song and one character song. *FULL MOON ~Tsuki ga Michi Rumade~ Trivia *Being 17 year old, Cure Moonlight would be the oldest on-going Cure in the franchise, had her Pretty Cure Seed not been destroyed. She is also the second oldest Cure, losing only to former Cure Flower. *It is speculated by fans that Cure Moonlight's name comes from the fact that the moon manipulates the sea, which Cure Marine has the power of, in the case that Cure Sunshine has the name of the sun which keeps life in flowers, which Cure Blossom controls. Because of this, many fans believed Cure Sunshine to be Cure Moonlight's partner in her generation. However, Cure Sunshine belongs to the newest generation of Pretty Cure, despite her name theme matching Cure Moonlight rather than Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. But if she is indeed Cure Sunshine's partner, it would fit because the sun and moon are opposites. *The remaining fragment of Tsukikage Yuri's Pretty Cure Seed resembles a cresent moon, referring to her alter ego, Cure Moonlight. *Although Cure Moonlight's powers are the same as the rest of the Cures, her outfit is very different from theirs. This might be explained by the fact that Cure Moonlight is from the generation before Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine. *Cure Moonlight may be more similar to Cure Passion than Cure Sunshine, for she is more out of place than Itsuki. Her outfit also resembles Cure Passion's more than Cure Sunshine's, as it splits below the hips just like Cure Passion. She is also quite possibly the fourth Cure to fight alongside Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Yuri claimed that her Heart Flower stopped blooming ever since she lost her powers. As Amaryllis is shown after she tells Tsubomi her heart flower stopped blooming, it is widely believe that Amaryllis is her Heart Flower Gallery Toei_Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure!_-_Tsukikage_Yuri.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Yuri. Cure Moonlight.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Cure Moonlight. Moonlight.png|TV Asahi's image of Cure Moonlight. Heartcatch Pretty Cure! - Moon Tact.png|Cure Moonlight with her Moon Tact. cure moonlight and heart pot.jpg|A scan of Heart Pot and Cure Moonlight. It is hinted that she will use the Heart Pod to transform again. Capture R.PNG|Super Pretty Cure during Tomorrow Song ~Ashita no Uta~. References